SSTV Soul Society Television
by EienSuzume
Summary: A la Sociedad de Almas se le ha ocurrido una brillante idea: Transmitir programas estelarizados por los mismos shinigami! Qué pensarán Ichigo y sus amigos? - quisiera tener un mejor summary... u.u Intento de comedia-
1. 1ra Transmisión

MITSUTSU!!!! Este es el tercer fic que subo... de Bleach otra vez... u.u

Es un intento de comedia, espero que les de risa... nee-chan dice que la comedia es la forma más fácil de la literatura... o algo así, pero a mí me cuesta algo de trabajo... u.u'

Disfruten... o intenten disfrutar...

Disclaimer: Bleach pertenece a Noriaki Kubo (Sí, me acordé de su nombre original!!!), alias "Tite (Taito) Kubo", así como todos sus personajes y espadas. "ER (Emergency Room o Sala de Emergencias)" es una serie de la cadena NBC, cuya idea original pertenece a Michael Crichton. "Cocinando con Toño" es un segmento del programada "XHDRBZ" de Televisa, idea original de Eugenio Derbez. "El rival más débil" es un programa original de Televisión Española, con plagios mexicanos y chilenos, pero basada en el formato The Worst Link británico.

Ejem, disclaimer algo complicado... pero bueno...

* * *

- ¡¡Ichigo!!

El pelinaranja volteó la mirada y vio acercarse a la pequeña chica de cabellos negros.

- Eh? Qué pasa, Rukia? – dijo el shinigami sustituto, acostado en la azotea de la escuela, rodeado de Yasutora Sado, Ishida Uryû (aunque de mala gana) y una sonriente Inoue Orihime, todos con sendos bentos a medio comer.

- ¡Mira! ¡¡Mira esto!!

Sacó de su mochila un pequeño televisor, ornamentado con dibujos de conejitos por doquier y un par de orejitas a modo de antenas.

- ¿¿Me puedes decir qué demonios es eso?? – dijo Kurosaki Ichigo, señalándolo estupefacto.

- ¡¡Es algo llamado "tevelisor"!!

- Es "televisor" – corrigió el Quincy

- ¡¡Lo que sea!!

- ¿Y? – dijo el chico, sentándose – Qué tiene de especial… Aparte de esos horribles dibujos…

Kuchiki Rukia lo miró molesta y se sentó rápidamente entre sus amigos.

- ¡¡Es un aparato por donde se transmiten imágenes!! Debe de usar una especie de Kidô de…

- Mira, ya sé cómo funciona un maldito televisor…

- ¿En serio? – dijo burlonamente Uryû, acomodándose las gafas.

- NO, en realidad no… El punto es, ¿para qué lo quieres?

- ¡¡La Sociedad de Almas va a transmitir programas!! – la pequeña shinigami estaba muy emocionada. Se movía de adelante hacia atrás agitaba la T.V. – ¡¡Y yo salgo en uno de ellos!!!

- ¡¡Whoa!! ¿¿En serio, Rukia?? – Orihime la miró sorprendida, luego aplaudió varias veces – ¡¡Es fantástico que salgas en la tele!!

- mmh… Y… ¿quién más verá esos… programas? – habló al fin Chad.

- ¡¡TODO el Seireitei!!

- ¡Y qué esperamos!! – dijo alegremente Inoue – ¿A qué hora es el programa?

Silencio.

- ¿Eh?

- ¿A qué hora es el programa?

Rukia miró confundida el aparato unos momentos.

- No… no lo sé…

Hubo un "mmm…" grupal.

- Mira eso venir a presumir… y no saber a qué hora… - Ichigo se acostó de nuevo.

- ¡¡Cállate!!

- ¿Qué tal si la prendemos ahora? Quizás estén pasando algo interesante…

- ¡Sí! – Rukia sostuvo la T.V. frente así unos momentos. – ¿Alguien sabe cómo se prende esto?

Sado se inclinó y presionó el botón que claramente decía ENCENDIDO.

* * *

- ¿Está encendida?

- Sí – dijo una voz en el fondo.

- Pero hay una luz roja allí…

- Esa luz significa que está encendida – dijo otra vez la voz, un tanto molesta.

- ¿De veras está encendida?

- ¡Ya te dije que sí!

La niña pelirrosa frente a la cámara infló una mejilla a modo de berrinche.

- Está bien, no me grites, pelonchas…

- ¡¡No me digas así!!

- Está bien, peloncito…

- ¡¡¡AAAAAAGH!!!

La imagen se movió violentamente hasta enfocar los pies de la pequeña shinigami.

- Lo siento – dijo sarcásticamente – ¡Ken-chan! ¡Necesitamos otro camarero!

- ¡¡Se dice camarógrafo, maldita niña!! – se escuchó una voz distante.

* * *

---estática---

* * *

Unas grandes letras aparecieron en la pantalla.

ERS

- Ho-hola… - dijo el shinigami enfocado. Luego Susurró – ¿Está encendida? – Un leve "Sí" sonó detrás de la cámara. – Ho-hola, nos encontramos en la Central de-del Cuarto Escuadrón. Soy Yamada Hanatarô y éste es otro episodio de… de… ¿Qué dice? – Hanatarô enfocó los ojos – Oh, sí… Sala de Emergencias Seireitei.

(Música de fondo e imágenes de enfermeras con pacientes llevados en camillas)

El "reportero" caminaba en los pasillos de la Central, pero no había nadie por allí.

- ¿Ho-Hola?

"¿Ho-Hola?" respondió el eco. Siguió caminando hasta ver a lo lejos a una shinigami alta de cabellos blancos.

- ¡E-espere! – Hanatarô corrió a tropezones hasta la mujer – Etto… - se dirigió a la cámara – A-aquí tenemos a la teniente del Cuarto Escuadrón Kotetsu Isane. Díganos, Kotetsu-san, ¿Por-por que se encuentra tan vacía la Central?

- Bueno… - la mujer se rascó la nuca mientras miraba algo inquieta la cámara – No ha habido muchos pacientes últimamente… Parece que la mayoría de los shinigami se encuentra bien… de salud. Aunque me parece que la capitana está atendiendo a alguien en estos momentos…

- ¡Ge-genial! ¡Vamos hacia allá! – Isane guió al shinigami y a su camarógrafo un par de minutos hasta un pequeño cuarto. Abrió la puerta.

- Muchas gracias, Retsu… - dijo una voz dentro.

Un hombre de cabello blanco se ponía la Hakama de shinigami, mientras la capitana Unohana Retsu buscaba algo en unos gabinetes cercanos.

- Oh, Hanatarô, Isane…

- Buenos días, capitana Unohana, vemos que está atendiendo al capitán del Escuadrón Trece Ukitake Jûshiro…

- ¿Eh? – el aludido se sorprendió cuando la cámara lo enfocó – Yo… hola a todos. – saludó alegremente.

- Sí, ya casi está listo. Lo he terminado de examinar y no tenía más que un resfriado.

- ¿U-un resfriado? ¿Sólo eso?

- Sí, sólo eso – contestó la capitana con una leve sonrisa - ¿O es que acaso le deseas mal al capitán Ukitake?

- ¡N-no! ¡No es eso! – dijo el reportero agitando las manos.

- Ahora, Jûshiro, sólo falta tu inyección…

- ¡¿¿Eh??! – el peliblanco se terminó de vestir apresuradamente - ¡Pe-Pero me siento de maravilla! ¡No necesito una inyección!

- Claro que sí la necesita. ¿O quiere venir diariamente aquí?

- Honestamente… - Ukitake se escabulló rápidamente entre Hanatarô e Isane y se alejó a toda velocidad de allí.

- Bueno… - dijo con calma Unohana Retsu – imagino que mañana lo veremos por aquí de nuevo… Adiós a todos – dijo sonriente a la cámara.

* * *

---estática---

* * *

- Bien, perdón por la interrupción anterior – el sonriente shinigami frente a la cámara se llevó un mechón de pelo por detrás de la oreja. Detrás de él se veía un gran edificio, la Central de un escuadrón – Soy su hermoso reportero Ayasegawa Yumichika y… - la cámara enfocó entonces el cielo – esta es la sección de… - la cámara comenzó a dar vueltas rápidamente. Un leve "wiii" se escuchaba detrás de ella - ¡YACHIRU! ¡Apunta bien a mi rostro!

- ¡Está bien, Chichika! – la cámara se tambaleó y enfocó a Yumichika de nuevo.

- Como decía, esta es la sección de entrevistas. Y hoy vamos a entrevistar a… ¡Sostén bien el cartel, Ikkaku! – se escuchó un gruñido mientras Yumichika entrecerraba los ojos – Vamos a entrevistar a… ¡el capitán del Doceavo escuadrón Kurotsuchi Mayuri! – silencio - ¡¿Qué?! ¿Están locos? ¡¡No voy a entrevistar a alguien tan poco bello como él!!

- Cállate y entra – dijo una voz grave detrás de la cámara.

- ¡Pero capitán…!

- Olvídalo, chico feo, lo haré yo…

- ¿¡¡A quién le dices "chico feo", niñita!!?

- Agarra el juguete…

- ¡Eso no es un jugue…! – la cámara se acercó velozmente hacia el reportero. Todo se volvió negro, se escuchó un golpe y luego se vio el cielo. - ¡¡Oh, mi rostro!! ¡¡Mi hermoso rostro!!

* * *

---estática---

* * *

- ¡¡HOOOOOLAAAA!! – dijo la mujer pelinaranja, sonriendo y agitando los brazos. Tenía un delantal blanco sobre la hakama negra de shinigami, ambas vestimentas con muy pronunciados escotes, y un gorro de chef inclinado en su cabeza. Estaba frente a una amplia mesa, aparentemente en una cocina - ¡¡Bienvenidos a "Cocinando con Rangiku-chan"!! ¡¡En esta ocasión (la primera…) vamos a preparar…!! Uhm… uhm… - se llevó un dedo a los labios y miró hacia arriba. – Bueno… ¡¡Capitán!! ¡¡Venga aquí, capitáaaan!! – saludó a alguien detrás de las cámaras.

- No lo haré – se escuchó una queda voz.

- ¡¡Vamos, capitán!! – Se escuchó un "¡No!" – El capitán Yamamoto dio la orden de hacer un programa, así que…

- ¡¡Ésa no fue una orden!! ¡¡Fue una sugerencia!!

- ¡¡Vamos, venga!! – se escuchó un gruñido y acto seguido apareció en escena alguien parecido a un niño, de cabello blanco, con la gabardina blanca de capitán. Su rostro estaba crispado de furia. - ¿Ve? ¡No es tan difícil! Como decía, ¡vamos a preparar un rico curry de pulpo y albóndigas de camarón bañadas glaseadas con azúcar!

Silencio.

- ¿E…es posible cocinar eso, Matsumoto? – preguntó Tôshirô estupefacto.

- ¡Claro que sí, Shiro-chan! – contestó la mujer, juntando alegremente las manos.

- ¡¿Cómo… cómo me llamaste?!

- En fin… lo primero que hay que hacer es preparar el pulpo… - metió la mano debajo de la mesa y sacó una gran cacerola con una mano y con la otra un pulpo, que aún se movía.

- ¡¡Pe-pero Rangiku!! ¡¡Ese animal todavía está vivo!!

- ¿Eh? ¡Oh, sí! – sacó alegremente su zanpakutô – ¡Gruñe, Haineko! – ante los sorprendidos ojos de Hitsugaya Tôshirô, la hoja de la espada de Matsumoto Rangiku se transformó en una gran nube de ceniza e hizo picadillo al pulpo - ¡Listo! – Hitsugaya miraba a Matsumoto, luego al desastre que era la mesa, gracias a los jugos y pedazos de molusco, y luego miraba de nuevo aterrorizado a su teniente.

- ¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?! ¡¡Aparte de que tu comida va a ser un asco, quién querría comer pulpo cortado con ceniza!!

- Cálmate, Shiro-chan, ¡verás que al final va a quedar delicioso! – dijo con una gran sonrisa la mujer, tomando los pedazos irregulares del pulpo y echándolos en la cacerola.

- ¡¡NO ME DIGAS SHIRO-CHAN!!

- Oh, lo siento, olvidé que eso te lo dice sólo Momo, con mucho cariño. Por cierto – hizo una seña a la cámara para que se acercara, mientras Tôshirô hacía rabietas a su lado - , ¿sabían que el capitán Hitsugaya tiene una seria relación profunda con la teniente Hinamori Momo, del Quinto escuadrón? – "¡¡Eso es mentira!!" se escuchó en las profundidades del set - ¡Oh, capitán, regrese, lo dije en broma! – se dirigió de nuevo a la cámara - ¡Claro que es verdad! Más detalles al regreso. ¡Chaíto!

* * *

---estática---

* * *

- ¡No toques eso!

- ¿Y qué es esto?

- ¡¡No lo toques!!

Frente a la cámara se veía a una pequeña niña de cabellos rosas yendo de aquí para allá en un espacioso lugar lleno de curiosos y raros aparatos colocados en mesas. Detrás de la niña iba un hombre con una espeluznante careta parecida a una calavera, con un extraño adorno inclinado hacia su derecha sobre su cabeza. Tenía la piel completamente blanca y la gabardina de capitán. Yachiru iba de mesa en mesa examinando toscamente los objetos, segundos después de echarles una ojeada los lanzaba sobre su hombro.

- ¿Y esto? Esto es feo, ¿por qué lo tienes aquí, Yuri-chan?

- ¡¡Cómo te atreves a tocar mis maravillosos inventos!! …¡¡Y a llamarme "Yuri-chan"!!

- Está bien, blanquito…

- ¡¡Kenpachi!! – Mayuri comenzó a gritar hacia alguien detrás de la cámara – Admití esta "entrevista" – hizo ademán de comillas con sus flacuchos dedos – sólo porque supuestamente… - se escuchó un gran estruendo, seguido de un quedo "Perdón". Mayuri se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano y se la restregó por todo el rostro. - ¡¡NEMU!!

Casi al instante una linda chica de cabello púrpura en una trenza se acercó al capitán.

- Sí, Mayuri-sama…

- Atrápala… - Nemu miró de reojo a la niña, que jugueteaba con los extraños aparatos que se encontraban regados por la habitación - ¡¿Qué esperas, mocosa?! ¡Agárrala antes de que destroce el resto de mi laboratorio! – La shinigami obedeció y se lanzó sobre la teniente del Décimo Escuadrón, inmovilizándola contra el suelo.

- ¡¡Suéltame!! ¡¡Ken-chan, dile que me suelte!!

- ¡Sácala de aquí, Nemu! ¡Y tú también, chico lindo, lárgate de aquí! ¡Kenpachi! ¡¡Todos fuera de mi laboratorio!!

- Está bien, está bien… - susurró Yumichika tras la cámara. Ésta comenzó a moverse y enfocó de repente a un muy divertido Zaraki Kenpachi y a un furioso Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

* * *

---estática---

* * *

Se veía la espalda de algún capitán. Caminaba lentamente en los pasillos del Seireitei, tenía el blanco cabello lo suficientemente largo como para tapar un poco el número en su gabardina de capitán. El hombre se volteó.

- Oh… ¿Otra vez? ¿Cuántos programas dio permiso de hacer Yama-ji?

- ¡¡NO SE PREOCUPE, CAPITÁN UKITAKE!! ¡¡SOLAMENTE SIGA COMO SIEMPRE!! – dijo una voz grave peligrosamente cerca del micrófono.

- ¡¡NO ES NECESARIO QUE GRITES, SENTARÔ!! ¡¡LA GENTE PUEDE OÍRTE BIEN SI NO GRITAS!!

- Vamos, calmados los dos… - movió la mano en un ademán para apaciguarlos – Díganme, ¿de qué se trata su programa?

- ¡¡¡ES SOBRE "LA VIDA DE NUESTRO QUERIDO CAPITÁN UKITAKE"!!! – gritaron ambos- Jûshiro se quedó estupefacto.

- Vaya, eso… eso no lo esperaba… Aunque no creo que haya mucha acción en él, jeje… je…

La cámara se movió velozmente de un ángulo a otro, sin dejar de enfocar al capitán del Treceavo escuadrón.

- ¡DÍGANOS, CAPITÁN, A DÓNDE SE DIRIGE AHORA!

- ¿¡QUIÉN TE DIJO QUE PODÍAS TOMAR LA CÁMARA, KIYONE!?

- ¡YO LA TOMO PORQUE QUIERO, MALDITO MACACO BARBUDO!

- ¡A QUIÉN LE DCES MACACO BARBUDO, BRUJA GRITONA!

- Cálmense ya, por favor…

- Oh, Jûshiro, aquí estás – dijo una voz detrás del capitán. Éste se volvió para ver a Unohana Retsu con una pequeña jeringa en las manos – Te vas a enfermar de nuevo si no te inyecto, ¿sabes?

Ukitake abrió los ojos de par en par.

- Lo siento, Kiyone, Sentarô, tengo que irme… - dicho esto desapareció con shunpo. La cámara apuntó a donde supuestamente fue.

- ¡¡CAPITÁN!! – dijeron los terceros puestos al unísono. La cámara bajó y enfocó a la todavía sonriente Retsu.

- Adiós a todos de nuevo…

* * *

---estática---

* * *

- ¡Bienvenidos a…! – la luz de los reflectores enfocó varios atriles detrás de los cuales habían varios shinigami - ¡El Shinigami más Débil! – los reflectores se dirigieron a el presentador, un hombre de cabellos blancos, una amplia sonrisa y… los ojos cerrados. - ¡Éste es el nuevo programa de preguntas y repuestas del Seireitei! – se escuchaban ovaciones aplausos y silbidos de las gradas – Soy su presentador Ichimaru Gin ¡y estos son los concursantes!

Las luces se enfocaron en las personas que estaban en los atriles.

- Un aplauso para… ¡Abarai Renji! –saluda a todos con los puños al aire - ¡Hinamori Momo! –alza las manos y lanza besos a la audiencia, muy emocionada – ¡Kira Izuru! – saludó con un movimiento de cabeza - ¡Y Hisagi Shuhei! – éste sonreía y levantaba el pulgar hacia la audiencia – Concursantes, ¿listos para comenzar?

Todos asintieron alegremente.

- Comencemos entonces… - las luces bailaron un momento y luego apuntaron al presentador – El tema de esta noche es… ¡Zanpakutôs! ¡Primera pregunta! ¿Cuál es el nombre de la zanpakutô del Séptimo Asiento del Cuarto Escuadrón, Yamada Hanatarô? – apareció en pantalla una foto del aludido, saludando tímidamente.

Renji presionó el botón rojo que tenía enfrente, pero su enorme sonrisa emotiva se convirtió en una mirada de sorpresa. Calló un momento.

- ¿Tiene zanpakutô? – se escuchó un fuerte ruido.

- Lo siento, Renji, "Tiene zanpakutô" no es la respuesta correcta. – un instante después, una fuerte descarga eléctrica sacudió al teniente.

- ¿Q-qué demo…? – aparentemente, Hisagi no creía conveniente electrocutar a los participantes

- Lo siento, Shuhei, "Q-qué demo" tampoco es una respuesta correcta. – Una descarga más, esta vez dirigida a Hisagi.

- ¡O-oiga, no esto no es justo!.

- Lo siento de nuevo, Shuhei, "O-oiga, no esto no es justo" no es la respuesta correcta.

- ¡No, espe…! – otra descarga eléctrica aún más fuerte hizo que cayera humeando al suelo.

- ¿Nadie más? – Gin parecía decepcionado. – Qué pena ¡Toques eléctricos para todos! – los cuatro concursantes se vieron envueltos en potentes rayos eléctricos.

- ¡La respuesta correcta era… Hisagomaru! – todos lo miraron con caras de "¿Cómo querías que supiese eso?". - ¡Siguiente pregunta! ¿Con cuántas zanpakutô cuenta el Capitán del Treceavo Escuadrón, Ukitake Jûshiro? – en pantalla se veía la imagen del capitán tomando té.

Hinamori se apresuró en presionar el botón.

- ¡Dos! ¡El capitán Ukitake tiene dos zanpakutô! – contestó alegremente.

- ¡Respuesta…! Incorrecta.

- ¿¿Qué??

- Otra respuesta incorrecta, por lo que… - dos relámpagos cayeron sobre la pobre teniente.

Silencio.

- Se acabó el tiempo. La respuesta correcta es… una. El capitán Ukitake posee sólo una zanpakutô, sin embargo, es una zanpakutô doble. ¿Saben qué significa eso?

- ¡¡Por favor, noo!! – gritaron los cuatro, pero fueron envueltos rápidamente por rayos… De nuevo.

- ¡La siguiente pregunta! – los concursantes, cuyas ropas estaban muy chamuscadas se miraban inquietamente. - ¿Cuál es el comando para liberar a Katen Kyôkotsu, la zanpakutô del Capitán del Octavo Escuadrón, Kyôraku Shunsui? – apareció en pantalla la imagen de un hombre borracho con una gabardina rosa sobre él.

Silencio.

Más silencio.

- Vaya, parece que los shinigami de ahora están cortos de conocimientos. La respuesta correcta es "El viento de la flor está agitado, el dios de las flores llora; El viento del cielo está agitado, el demonio del cielo ríe".

- ¿¿Cómo demonios quiere que recordemos todo eso?? – gtiró el pelirrojo.

- Bueno, supongo que ya que ninguno dio respuestas correctas, tendremos que dar por finalizado el programa. Pero antes… - los cuatro concursantes fueron alcanzados por poderosos rayos de energía. – Nos vemos mañana – Ichimaru se despedía alegremente de la cámara, mientras un fuerte resplandor se veía detrás de él.

* * *

---estática---

* * *

N/A: -no tengo nada más qué decir- Dejen reviews!!! Onegai shimaaaaaaasu!!!!

u.u'


	2. 2da Transimisión

Konnichi wa!!! Al fin!! Sumimasen por la tardanza!! He estado ocupado dibujando manga (XD) ...( de veras) y las tareas y el XBox y eso... XD bueno... pero ya se acercan las vacaciones!! Voy a tener más tiempo!! o eso espero...

Disclaimer: Bleach pertenece a Noriaki Kubo, alias "Tite (Taito) Kubo", así como todos sus personajes y espadas. "ER (Emergency Room o Sala de Emergencias)" es una serie de la cadena NBC, cuya idea original pertenece a Michael Crichton. "Cocinando con Toño" es un segmento del programada "XHDRBZ" de Televisa, idea original de Eugenio Derbez. "El rival más débil" es un programa original de Televisión Española, con plagios mexicanos y chilenos, pero basada en el formato The Worst Link británico. "Master of puupets" fue escrita por James Hetfield, Kirk Hammet, Lars Ulrich y Cliff Burton, producida por Flemming Rasmussen e interpretada por Metallica.

Me gustan estos disclaimers... en fin, espero que les guste, realmente no tuve muchas ideas y no sé si les va a dar risa. Aunque estoy seguro de que no le entenderán a lo último, a menos que les guste Metallica. Yeah~!! Y aún mejor que Metallica.... espero que les guste el Yuri!!!!!! Yay~!!!

YoruSoi!!!! nyaaaa!!!! n/////n etto... gomene... mejor dejo que lean y ya, ya me azoté mucho...

* * *

- ¿Van a seguir viendo eso? – preguntó Ichigo a Rukia, Orihime, Chad y Uryû, que estaban reunidos como siempre en la azotea de su escuela. – La transmisión de ayer fue un asco, además, nunca saliste, como presumías…

- ¡Sólo…sólo es cuestión de tiempo! – respondió la morena - ¡Ya verás!

- ¡Enciéndela, Rukia, vamos! – dijo emocionada la pelinaranja.

- Sólo por curiosidad – preguntó Ishida - ¿por qué tu televisor tiene conejitos?

- Bueno, nos dieron a escoger entre diferentes modelos de tevelisores, pero yo escogí personalizarlo… ¿algún problema con eso?

- No, no… no es nada… - se acomodó las gafas.

- ¡Enciéndelo, enciéndelo! – siguió animada Inoue.

- ¡Sí, sí! – miró de nuevo la caja. - ¿Chad? – éste se inclinó y presionó de nuevo el botón.

* * *

---estática---

* * *

- Maldito pelón, maldito afeminado, me tuvieron que dejar sola con la cámara – se podía ver el cielo, algo borroso, ya que, al parecer le estaban dando golpes a un lado de la cámara– Y Ken-chan también me dejó sola… uhh… - la cámara bajó y se vio la sonriente cara de una pequeña shinigami pelirrosa - ¡¡Hooolaaa!! ¡Soy Kusajishi Yachiru y ha llegado la hora de…! – la cámara comenzó a dar vueltas rápidamente, haciendo que los colores del lugar se mezclaran confusamente - ¡¡Las entrevistas sorpresa!! ¡¡Wiiiiii!! – la cámara se detuvo y Yachiru volvió a aparecer en ella – ¡¡Esta vez espiare… entrevistaremos a Byakushi!! Así que… ¡sshhh! – comenzó a susurrar – Que no los oiga…

La cámara se volvió hacia el frente, a un nivel muy bajo, casi pegado al suelo. La pequeña camarógrafa comenzó a andar entre los pasillos de la mansión Kuchiki, deslizando quedamente puertas y evadiendo por poco a los guardias, hasta que…

- ¡Shh! ¿Oyen eso? – susurró y apuntó la cámara hacia la puerta a la derecha. Avanzó lentamente hacia ella y la deslizó con cuidado.

- ¿Cómo están hoy, mis dulzuras? ¿Están felices? – un hombre de cabellera negra regaba generosamente unos grandes rosales y arbustos de flores de diversos colores y tamaños - ¿Se encuentran bien? ¿Alguna noticia? ¡Oh! ¿En serio? Qué bien… - hablaba en tono mimoso, como si las plantas fuesen niños pequeños a los que se tuviera que hablar lentamente - ¿Quieren que les cante alguna canción? ¿Sí? Está bien…

Pero en ese momento se escuchó una pequeña risa detrás de la cámara. Kuchiki Byakuya volteó lentamente. Su cara estaba más pálida que nunca. No llevaba ni su gabardina de capitán ni su hakama negra, sino un lindo delantal blanco con encajes rosas.

- Yachiru – dijo con una voz y una mirada llenas de odio. - ¿Qué demonios crees que haces con esa cámara?

- Teeengo que irme. ¡Adiós, Byaku-chan! – de repente las imágenes se volvieron totalmente borrosas.

* * *

---estática---

* * *

- ¡¡Bienvenidos de regreso a "Cocinando con Rangiku-chan"!!

La atractiva mujer pelinaranja saludaba de nuevo. Tenía otra vez su escotado delantal y su gorro de chef. A su lado estaba un muy molesto Hitsugaya Tôshirô con un codo sobre la mesa (todavía hecha un desastre) y una mejilla apoyada en su mano.

- ¡Bien! Como dijimos ayer, ¡vamos a cocinar curry de pulpo con albóndigas de camarón glaseadas con azúcar!

- ¿¡Eso todavía, Matsumoto!?

- Así es. Tenemos aún nuestros ingredientes a la mano. ¡Aquí está nuestro pulpo! – metió la mano debajo de la mesa y sacó una gran cacerola. Casi al instante, Tôshirô se tapó la nariz. – ¡¡Ahora el arroz!! – sacó con otra mano una bolsa de arroz barato, la destapó y la vació en la cacerola.

- ¡¡¿Qué demonios haces, Rangiku?!!

- ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres, Shiro-chan?

- Primero, ¡¡¡NO ME DIGAS SHIRO-CHAN!!! Segundo, ¿¿¡¡TIENES ALGUNA IDEA DE CÓMO PREPARAR CURRY!!??

La mujer quedó paralizada gracias a la reacción del niño.

- Pero claro que sé cómo hacerlo, Capitán Hitsugaya…

- ¡¡Claro que no lo sabes hacer!! ¡No sé de dónde sacaste la idea de que puedes cocinar!

Matsumoto lo miró molesta.

- ¡¡Está bien, está bien!! ¡Como quiera! – sonrió de nuevo - ¡Pero ahora pasaremos a las albóndigas! – metió la cacerola con el "curry" debajo de la mesa y sacó varios camarones (vivos todavía), una gran bola de masa y un ¿martillo? – Primero preparemos la masa – envolvió los camarones con la masa y comenzó a golpearlos con el martillo.

- ¿¿¡¡QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES, MATSUMOTO!!??

- Cálmese, capitán, es una simple comida…

- Será mejor que me vaya – dijo Tôshirô abandonando el plató – Esto se va a convertir en un completo desastre…

- ¡Shiro-chan! ¡No te vayas todavía!

- ¡¡¡QUE NO ME LLAMES SHIRO-CHAN!!!

- Bieeeen… Como íbamos. – amasó la gran bola y la separó en varias porciones. Metió una mano debajo de la mesa y sacó un costal de azúcar y una bandeja. Colocó las porciones sobre la bandejas y aplaudió - ¡Ahora a glasearlas! – abrió con tosquedad el saco y lo vació sobre las bolitas de masa, cubriendo completamente la bandeja - ¡¡Y al horno!!

La mujer dio la vuelta, fue hasta la estufa y abrió la parte de enfrente, correspondiente al horno y metió la bandeja. Miró algo confundida las perillas de la estufa y de repente las giró todas al máximo.

- ¡Bien! Ahora a esperar… ¡¡Los espero en el próximo segmento!! ¡¡Chaíto!!

* * *

---estática---

* * *

Frente a la cámara se veía una inmensa espalda, cubierta por la gabardina de capitán, con un gran número siete dibujado. Tenía unas grandes hombreras y una mata de pelo pardo a la altura de la cabeza.

- Ahora – dijo quedamente una vocecilla – vamos a moles… entrevistar a alguien más… ¿listos? – la imagen se elevó del suelo y cayó, al parecer en uno de los hombros del capitán.

- ¿Qué demo…? – dijo sorprendido, mientras volteaba su cara canina hacia la pequeña entrevistadora – ¡Yachiru!

- ¡Hola, Koma-koma!

- Me parece que te equivocaste de hombros…

- ¿Qué? – Komamura Sajin abrió la boca, pero la pelirrosa no le dejó decir nada – No importa, ¡éste es un programa de entrevistas! Así que… - la cámara se acercó al capitán y lo golpeó entre los ojos.

- ¡Agh! ¿Qué crees que haces?

- ¡Es una "entre-vista"! ¿Entiendes? – la niña comenzó a carcajearse, mientras la visión de la cámara se hacía borrosa. Al parecer, Yachiru le estaba dando vueltas al aparato.

- No me hace gracia…

- Está bien, Inu-chan…

- ¿¿Qué?? Eso es una grave equivocación, ¿sabes?

La cámara, que ya de por sí se tambaleaba por el caminar de Komamura y la poca habilidad de la teniente para enfocar, se dirigió hacia el perfil del shinigami.

- ¿Eh? ¿Y por qué?

- Bueno, la gente tiende a creer que tengo cabeza de perro, pero…

- ¿Qué no es así? ¿Entonces qué eres? ¿Acaso eres un gato? Los gatos no son así… - Sajin le dirigió una severa mirada.

- Como decía, no tengo cabeza de perro, sino de lobo…

- ¡Aaaahh! ¿Qué no es lo mismo? ¿Qué un perro no es un lobo… hecho perro?

- Eso no tiene sentido, un lobo tiene ciertas semejanzas con un perro, pero no son lo mismo. Son de la misma familia de vertebrados, sólo que…

- ¡Aburriiidoo! Oye, Koma-koma, ¿Cuándo te pica una oreja te rascas con un pie?

- Eso es absurdo, claro que no.

- … ¿y cuando te pica la otra oreja?

Esta vez el capitán del Séptimo Escuadrón no dijo nada, sólo siguió caminando, con una molesta mirada hacia el frente.

- Dime, dime, Koma-koma, ¿qué te gusta comer?

- Pues…

- ¿Croquetas? ¿Gatos?

- Ya me estoy cansando de tus preguntas sin sentido, niña. Además, los perros… quiero decir, los lobos no comen gatos.

- ¿Entonces qué comes?

- ¡Como cosas normales! ¡Como cualquier shinigami! El que tenga apariencia canina no signi…

- ¿Canina? ¿Ves? ¿Ves que sí eres un perro?

- ¡¡Ya te dije que no soy un perro!! ¡¡Los lobos también son caninos!!

- Entonces son lo mismo… - Komamura comenzó a andar cada vez más rápido. La cámara se tambaleaba bastante – Vamos, Koma-koma, ¡¡no te enfades por unas simples preguntitas!!

- ¡Mejor lárgate de mi hombro!

- ¡Waah! ¡Está bien, Inu-chan! – la cámara bajó de la gran mole que era el capitán – ¡Me voy con el rabo entre las patas! ¡Adiós, Koma-koma!

* * *

---estática---

* * *

---más estática---

* * *

-oh… - dijo una mujer en el fondo, aunque la pantalla seguía negra - ¿Están todos bien?

Unos cuantos "Sí" y cosas como "Ay, mi cabeza" se escuchaban quedamente en el fondo. La imagen se aclaró y se pudo ver un suelo de mosaico semi-destruido. Alguien levantó la cámara y apuntó hacia adelante, en medio de una nube de humo. Al disiparse, se pudo ver a una mujer pelinaranja con la ropa chamuscada, unas mesas algo destruidas y varios escombros detrás de ella.

- Lo… lo siento… que-queridos televidentes – la mujer estaba, al parecer, mareada – hubo un pe-pequeño per-cance con la cocina… como podrán ver… - hizo un breve ademán, señalando el desastre…

- ¿Matsumoto? – dijo otra voz en el fondo. Entró al set, enfocado por la cámara, un sonriente Hitsugaya Tôshirô, con cara de "Te lo dije" – Te lo dije…

- ¡Oh, Shiro-chan! – Rangiku se lanzó a su capitán, abrazándolo y gimiendo.

- ¡No me llames así! ¡Te dije que no sabías cocinar! – pero Matsumoto sólo sollozaba. Hitsugaya se volvió al camarógrafo, mientras intentaba quitarse a su lagrimeante teniente de encima - ¡Apaga eso!

* * *

---estática---

* * *

Se vieron las letras ERS en la pantalla e instantes después apareció un tipo de ojos aburridos… o cansados.

- Ho-hola, bienvenidos de nuevo a… a Sala de Emergencias Seireitei.

(Misma música de fondo e imágenes de enfermeras con pacientes llevados en camillas)

Esta vez, a diferencia del día anterior, había uno que otro paciente en las camillas de la Central del Cuarto Escuadrón y alguna enfermera que pasaba por allí ocasionalmente.

- Ve-vemos que ahora hay más personas en este… lugar. Preguntémosle a alguien… - miro en derredor – Disculpe – dijo a una enfermera, pero ésta lo ignoró – Oiga. Disculpe. – ninguna de aquellas enfermeras parecía tomar en cuenta a Yamada Hanatarô. Hasta que encontró de nuevo a la misma mujer alta de cabellos blancos – Disculpe, Isane-san. ¿Me-me podría decir qué tienen los pacientes de hoy?

- Sí.

Silencio.

- ¿Y…?

- Oh, bueno, al parecer está empezando a surgir una especie de… uhm… brote de… cierta… enfermedad.

SILENCIO.

- ¿Y…?

- Parece ser que todos tienen un tipo de resfriado… grave. Deberías estar usando cubrebocas, ¿sabes?

- ¿¿E-En serio??

- Parece que esta enfermedad es algo… contagiosa.

Un asustado Hanatarô volteó a la cámara.

- ¡Vamos, vamos! Eh… regresamos en un momento a ERS, ¡por favor, no se vayan! – después desapareció de pantalla, pero la cámara seguía rodando. - ¡¿Cómo iba a saber que necesitaba cubrebocas!?

* * *

---estática---

* * *

- ¡¡He vuelto!! ¡¡WIIIIII!! – la cámara daba vueltas como loca, haciendo que los colores enfocados se fusionaran. Después de unos momentos se detuvo y enfocó a una sonriente shinigami de cabellos rosas. – ¡¡Esta vez entrevistaremos a la capitana Trencitas!! – la cámara enfocó al frente – etto… me parece que no he estado nunca aquí – se vio a un lado y a otro del pasillo, luego se inclinó y se volvió borrosa. Al parecer, Yachiru estaba corriendo por todos los pasillos, hasta que se paró frente a unos árboles. – Vaya… La casa de Soi-chan es más pequeña que la de Byakushi, y aún así no logro encontrarla… … ¿Escucharon eso?

En efecto, se escuchaban unos ligeros susurros detrás de la teniente pelirrosa. La imagen se volteó y se deslizó una puerta. Pasó a través del pasillo, mientras las voces iban cobrando volumen.

- Por favor… Yo-Yoruichi-sama…

- ¡Vaya! – susurró Yachiru, emocionada - ¡Parece que la tipa gata está atacando a Trencitas!

Kusajishi Yachiru deslizó cuidadosamente la siguiente puerta y asomó la cámara por el resquicio. Dentro se podían ver apenas unas sombras, así que la shinigami abrió de golpe la puerta, dejando al descubierto a las dos mujeres que había en el suelo. Shihôin Yoruichi, recostada sobre una muy sonrojada Soi Fong, dándole tiernos besos en los labios.

- ¡¡WOW!! ¡¡La gata está comiéndose a Soi-chan!!

Las mujeres se detuvieron de golpe. Hubo un instante de silencio donde nadie se movió y después… Yoruichi mandó por los aires a Yachiru de una patada, haciendo que la señal de la cámara se perdiera.

* * *

---estática---

* * *

- ¡Bienvenidos a…! – las luces danzaron a través del plató como el día anterior - ¡El Shinigami más Débil! Yo soy, como siempre, su anfitrión, Ichimaru Gin, y éstos son los concursantes de hoy – el capitán hizo un ademán, señalando los atriles que tenía delante, que enseguida fueron iluminados por las luces - Demos un fuerte aplauso a los capitanes: ¡Zaraki Kenpachi! – agitaba los brazos y rugía a la gente - ¡Tôsen Kaname! – no se movió de su lugar - ¡Kyôraku Shunsui! – semidormido, recostado en su atril - ¡Ukitake Jûshiro! – saludaba sonriente a la multitud. Las luces enfocaron de nuevo a Gin – El tema de hoy es… ¡Rangos del Gotei 13! ¡Comencemos! ¡Primera pregunta! ¿Cómo se llama el tercer puesto del Cuarto escuadrón?

Silencio…

Ukitake permaneció unos momentos con la mano sobre el botón, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no lo sabía para nada. Kyôraku se tumbó en el atril y se acabó de dormir. Zaraki se rascó la barbilla y Tôsen… no hizo nada.

- Oh, es… decepcionante que ni siquiera los capitanes no sepan los nombres de los integrantes de los escuadrones – dijo Gin, sin perder su característica sonrisa – La respuesta correcta es Iemura Yasochika. – apareció en pantalla la imagen de un hombre rubio de gafas, aparentemente gritando - Lo que significa… - de repente, todos los concursantes se vieron envueltos en poderosos relámpagos. Kyôraku se despertó repentinamente, para acabar en el suelo con su querida gabardina rosa algo chamuscada. Tôsen permaneció inmóvil, pero Kenpachi comenzó a reírse sin motivo alguno.

- ¡¡¡GENIAL!!! – gritó Zaraki.

- Bieeen… Prosigamos – dijo Ichimaru – Segunda pregunta: ¿Cómo se llamaba el capitán del Sexto Escuadrón…?

- ¡Oh, Kuchiki Byakuya! – dijo emocionado Ukitake.

- Lo siento, respuesta incorrecta.

- ¿¿QUÉ?? Pero él es… él es…

- Lo siento de nuevo, Jûshiro, ni "Oh, Kuchiki Byakuya" ni "¿¿QUÉ?? Pero él es… él es…" son correctas… - un relámpago, seguido de otro, cayó sobre el capitán del Decimotercer Escuadrón. Kenpachi presionó el botón.

- Yo.

-… Vaya, Kenpachi…

El capitán fue envuelto por otro relámpago, pero él sonreía siniestramente.

- ¿Qué pasa, Atril-san? ¿¿¡No tienes más qué dar!??

- Otra respuesta incorrecta, Kenpachi – el aludido sonrió aún más – Pero mejor la dejamos ahí… La respuesta correcta era Kuchiki Ginrei.

Todos los presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos. El capitán del Noveno Escuadrón habló por primera vez.

- La Justicia no debería dejarte hacer eso…

- ¡Cierto! – dijo al fin Jûshiro - ¡Mi respuesta está completamente correcta!

Pero Gin negaba sonriente con el dedo.

- Simplemente no me dejaron terminar mi pregunta. La pregunta fue: "¿Cómo se llamaba el capitán del Sexto Escuadrón de hace cien años?". Así que… ¡toques eléctricos para todos! Menos para Kenpachi.

La estancia se iluminó con los rayos, mientras Zaraki Kenpachi torcía la boca (aún más).

- ¡¡Eso es…!! - comenzó Kenpachi.

- Injusto - continuó Tôsen.

- ¡¡… Yo también quiero toques eléctricos!! – el capitán del Décimo Escuadrón sacó su larga zanpakutô y la alzó sobre su cabeza - ¡¡BANKAI!!

Todo el mundo quedó e silencio. ¿¿Tenía acaso Bankai Zaraki?? ¡¡Ni siquiera sabía el nombre de su zanpakutô!! … ¿cierto?. De repente, Kenpachi bajó su zanpakutô y comenzó a pegarle repetidamente al atril, el cual comenzó a soltar rayos por doquier.

- Seguridad, por favor… - dijo Gin, mientras el suelo debajo de Zaraki se abría. Él soltó un largo "¡¡Aaahh!!" mientras caía.

- Vaya – dijo Kyôraku, levantándose apenas del suelo – Ese bankai estuvo muy… simple.

- Una respuesta a una pregunta que no hice. Se merece… - un par de rayos más cayeron sobre Shunsui, lanzándolo de nuevo al piso. - ¡¡Wiiiii!! Bueno, gracias al "tipo del bankai" se nos acortó el tiempo, así que nos vemos en otra emisión de "El Shinigami más débil". – saludó a la cámara – Chaíto. ¡Oh! Pero antes de irnos, ¡tenemos el tema de cierre de la programación de hoy! Si se preguntan por qué ayer no tuvimos… ¡No importa! ¡Recibamos con un aplauso a…! ¡¡Arrancallica!!

La pantalla se oscureció y se escucharon los primeros riffs pesados del grupo.

TAN. TAN TAN TAAAAAN.

Las luces mostraron la aparición de cuatro tipos con vestiduras blancas. El tipo de la guitarra rítmica, que tocaba casi violentamente y que estaba en el micrófono tenía el cabello azul y una especie de parte de mandíbula de hueso en la cara. El de la guitarra principal, que casi no se movía, tenía líneas negras debajo de sus verdes ojos y una especie de cráneo sobre su cabeza. El del bajo, que tocaba casi agachado, era moreno y una mandíbula blanca debajo de la verdadera. El baterista tenía un parche en el ojo y una sonrisa macabra. Grimmjow comenzó a cantar.

"Fin del Seireitei

Desmoronando el Rukongai

Soy tu Cero de destrucción.

Venas que impulsan Reiatsu

con tu hollow interno,

mandando en la construcción de tu muerte.

Pruébame y verás, más es lo que necesitas.

Dedicado en cómo te estoy hollowificando.

Haz shunpo más rápido. Obedece a tu amo.

Haz sonido más rápido. Obedece a tu amo. Amo.

Amo de los shinigami, estoy jalando tu zanpakutô.

Torciendo tu Hadô, aplastando tu Bakudô.

Cegado por mi shikai no puedes ver nada.

Sólo grita mi nombre y diré 'Bankai'

Amo. Amo.

Sólo grita mi nombre y diré 'Bankai'

Amo. Amo. Amo…"

El sonido fue disminuyendo junto con el ritmo de la melodía hasta convertirse en un susurro y después…

* * *

---estática---

* * *

Bueno, espero les haya gustado. Espero no haber ofendido a quienes "admiran" a Byakuya o algo así... Y espero que no les haya molestado el YoruSoi (n///n) . Quiero agradecer a los que han leído este mísero (XD) fic. Gracias a Danchappy, Magenta07, Sofys, Nayru A, , Karina Natsumi, tokiro-goi, a los tipos que no tienen cuenta y que dejaron review y a los que no, también, y en especial a KagomeKrizZ-neechan ^w^ Arigatô Gozaimasu a todos!!!!

Si tienen buenas ideas, son bienvenidas, necesito refresacarme los sesos... Conste de que algunas ideas no puedo adecuarlas bien... por ciertas razones, así que algunas las tomaré, otras no... Aunque quizá no tome ninguna XD

P.S.: Nee-chan, espero ese Yuri SasoDei ^///^ Ah! y les dejo la parte original traducida de "Master of puppets" que canta Grimmjow.

"Fin de la obra de la pasión,

desmoronándose,

soy tu fuente de autodestrucción.

Venas que impulsan con miedo,

succionando el claro más oscuro,

mandando en la construcción de tu muerte.

Pruébame, verás, más es lo que necesitas,

dedicado en como te estoy matando.

Ven arrastrándote más rápido, obedece a tu amo.

Tu vida se quema más rápido, obedece a tu amo. Amo.

Amo de las marionetas estoy jalando tus hilos.

Torciendo tu mente, aplastando tus sueños.

Cegado por mí no puedes ver nada.

Sólo di mi nombre que te oiré gritar.

Amo, amo.

Sólo di mi nombre que te oiré gritar.

Amo, amo."

.

Bye-bee!!! Hasta la próxima!! ^w^


End file.
